


A place like this

by AceLucky



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Comfort, Dominance, Fluff, Hurt, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Motorcycles, Mutual Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Picnics, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Smoking, Smut, Teasing, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLucky/pseuds/AceLucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the end of season 7, Chibs and Tig are sort of together but it's nothing official and they haven't confronted the club.</p><p>Chibs and Tig take a ride out of town for a few days after Tig gets a call from Fawn needing his help. On the way Chibs uses the opportunity to show something he's been meaning to show Tig for a while and the two use the time away to strengthen their relationship in more ways than one. There's fluff, romance and some smut, naturally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A place like this

**Author's Note:**

> I have several things in my wip right now relating just to these two, but I wanted to get something up so dedicated today to finishing this piece. It's dedicated to my fellow beautiful piece of chibs/tig trash XD you know who you are.

It was morning, it had to be Chibs thought as his eyes opened slowly, flickering a few times before adjusting to the room. He sat bolt upright in bed, panicked for a second, momentarily forgetting where he was, but then it came back to him. He let out a sigh of relief and slid back down under the warmth of the covers. He’d been having a lot of nightmares recently, not surprising considering all the bloodshed, the shit storm and now Jax. His heart was heavy to say the least, but he knew he had to remain strong for the club; there was some hope left at least. He rubbed his eyes and wearily reached for his phone. Judging by the colour of the room, coming from the gap in the curtains he guessed it was just before dusk. A calming almost violet hue filled the motel room and through the curtains he could still see stars in the sky. He was right, it was just gone 6am, being winter it would be a while before the sun rose. It was the smell in the room that really bought Chibs to his senses, Sandalwood, cigarettes, whiskey and an earthy, mossy smell. He paused and mused that perhaps there was still a lingering of sex in the air too. He felt safe though, safer than he had for a time, especially with the warmth that was bundled next to him.

He glanced to the man beside him, Tig was still fast asleep. Every time he breathed out he made a small noise, not quite a snore but just something entirely unique to Tig and Chibs loved it. Even when he couldn’t sleep, having Tig there beside him made him feel less afraid and more relaxed. Tig was laid on his back, one arm clumsily behind his head; the other had fallen out of bed and was hanging towards pointed toward the floor. Chibs tried to suppress a chuckle; he looked drunk even when asleep. He watched Tig’s chest rise and fall. God it was tempting, all he wanted to do was lean over and playfully pinch one of Tig’s nipples. He knew the other would kill him for it though. Instead he lay down with his head on Tig’s chest, he picked up the arm that had fallen off the bed and wrapped it round himself. 

He could feel Tig shuffling underneath him, Chibs nuzzled into his chest. He could allow him a few more minutes sleeping at least. But finally, probably due to his weight, he felt Tig stirring underneath him, “morning sleepy,” Chibs whispered.

He knew Tig wasn’t fully awake yet and he didn’t have it in him to shake his shoulders, “Tiggy,” he whispered. There was no response although Tig was stirring, “Tiggy,” he sat up and leaned over Tig’s face, he placed a kiss to his lips. “Tiggy it’s time to wake up,” he said as he gently shook his shoulders.

Tig suddenly opened his eyes, “what? What?” He said panicked, flailing around. Chibs just sat back, out of the way and looking amused. When Tig caught his eyes he muttered, “Bastard,” he lay back down and closed his eyes again.

“Tiggy ya gotta get up remember?” Chibs asked as he shoved Tig playfully.

Tig raised his middle finger, “fuck you.”

“If you say so,” Chibs taunted.

“That’s not what I meant fucker, I was having a great dream with the best pussy money could buy.”

“Oh aye that’s how it is, is it?” Chibs asked as he cocked his eyebrow; he ripped the duvet from Tig revealing his naked body. 

Tig’s eyes flung open and he grabbed at the air trying to pull back the covers, “really Chibby?” He rolled his eyes; he was half asleep and didn’t have time for the younger man’s games. Though he couldn’t stay mad, couldn’t be mad with Chibs, he adored him. 

Chibs’ eyes widened as he noticed Tig’s erection, “fuck Tiggy yer must’ave been havin’ some good dreams,” he winked at him.

Tig gave a shit eating grin, “guess you’ll just have to use your imagination.” 

Chibs bent down and pressed a kiss on Tig’s cock, then licked along one of the thick veins and sucked for a moment on his head. Tig let out a moan, god what Chibs did to him.  
Then Chibs had removed his mouth from Tig’s cock and had jumped out of bed sporting his own morning wood, “as much as I’d love to play, we have an appointment to keep.” With that Chibs was gone into the bathroom and Tig lay there feeling frustrated already, he’d only been awake 5 minutes.

“Fuck sake Chibby,” he muttered under his breath. He was going to get up but could hear Chibs in the bathroom, brushing his teeth and then the shower going. He figured he had 5 minutes to himself and so without a second thought brought his hand down to his cock and started to stroke.

A few minutes in with the speed he was going at he knew it wouldn’t take him long to cum, and knowing that Chibs was just the other side of a thin door, that he could come in again second now and catch him, god he let out a groan. 

The door to the bathroom swung open, “Tiggy!” Chibs strong Scottish accent came booming through the room, he’d clearly been caught in the act. 

Chibs was gonna stop Tig, make him suffer and wait until later, he was fond of doing that. But god he looked so perfect like that, bringing himself to orgasm that he couldn’t help it. He walked to the side of the bed, Tig had momentarily stopped touching himself. Chibs leant down, “Cum fer me then Tiggy,” he whispered hot in Tig’s ear.

Chibs watched in awe at the other man, the way he worked his cock, the way his other hand was massaging and pulling at his balls. He had no doubt he wished for something up his ass, it made Chibs smirk, they’d be plenty of time for that later. Watching the expression of pleasure painted on Tig’s face, Chibs’ own cock had grown unbearably hard. He unzipped his flies, undid his belt buckle and removed his own member. He started to touch himself, knew it wouldn’t take long. Hell some men found it hard in the morning, but he’d realised pretty early on that both he and Tig were game. 

He watched the way Tig viciously stroked his own cock, his hand blurring in action. “Watch me Tiggy,” he commanded. Tig’s eyes opened and when he saw what Chibs was doing he let out a groan. He continued to stroke harder and Chibs reached down to stroke his hair, “good boy, cum for me.”

Tig came first, hot spurts all over his belly and accumulating in his belly button. Tig continued to watch Chibs as he’d commanded, allowing his own heart rate to decrease. When Chibs came his body shuddered, his knees crashed into the side of the bed and he split his load over Tig’s chest. 

He panted for a moment, steadying himself against the bed but the rational part of his brain knew they really didn’t have time for this. He moved in for Tig’s lips, caught his bottom lip between his teeth, “Now get up, clean up,” he pointed sternly at the cum on his chest and stomach, “and get ready,” Chibs pulled on Tig’s hair gently to make him get out of bed.

When they finally left the motel it was later than Chibs had wanted it to be, but still they’d made it before the sun rose so it was better than nothing. Tig went to jump on his bike but Chibs stopped him, wrapping an arm firmly round his waist, “yer riding with me,” he said into his neck where he kissed him. 

“Are you crazy?” Tig protested as he took a step away from Chibs and went to mount his bike again.

“Oh come on Tiggy, I want us to ride together,” Chibs said.

“K, so you ride bitch,” Tig sighed and swung his leg over the bike.

“Yer don’t know the way,” Chibs mused.

He dropped the smile for a moment, he knew he was being annoying and Tig was still tired. He sighed; he was trying to make this romantic, trying to lighten the mood. The whole point of the trip was something far darker and more difficult to deal with, and then there was the issue of confronting the club. Chibs didn’t have many moments like this anymore when he could just be himself, be a little stupid and childish. 

“Please Tiggy,” he said this time seriously, “It means a lot to me.”

Tig sighed and dismounted his bike, he walked up to Chibs so he was stood just in front, their bodies flush together. He looked around nervously making sure no one was looking, then slipped his hands round Chibs’ waist, “if it’s what you want Chibby,” he kissed the other man. 

Chibs nodded as they were kissing, almost wishing they didn’t have anywhere to be so he could pull Tig back into the motel room and have his way with him. So they could go get crappy breakfast from somewhere and spend the morning watching shite TV cuddled in bed. But the reason they were here was Tig, he had to make Tig feel better and so reluctantly he broke the kiss. 

Minutes later they were on the road, Tig was sat behind Chibs, his arms wrapped tightly round his waist. He couldn’t ever remember riding bitch before but actually with Chibs it wasn’t that bad, he didn’t hate it as much as he thought he would. Being that close to him felt so refreshing after all the crap they’d gone through, so natural and well it was nice to relax and not have to worry about looking where he was going. Instead Tig enjoyed the scenery as they climbed up higher into the woods and hills. It was still fairly dark but the silhouettes of trees were peaceful and serene, the morning’s air was cool and welcoming on his face and there wasn’t another soul around.

Finally Chibs pulled into a car park near the top of a hill just as the sun was about to rise. Tig got off the bike, removed his helmet and ran his hands through his hair; he knew it’d be a mess. He watched Chibs dismount, the way he removed his helmet and glasses, the stern look on his face when he caught Tig’s eyes, God, that look did things to Tig. It made him feel like he was in trouble and he loved it. 

“Come on Tiggy,” Chibs threw the pack he’d brought with him over his shoulder and with his free arm he wrapped it round Tig’s waist. Together they walked in silence up the last part of the hill, mist was rolling beneath, dew drops clung desperately to blades of grass, the morning was crisp.

Finally when they reached the top Tig was beginning to wish he’d bothered to have a coffee back at the motel. 

“Do you trust me?” Chibs asked.

“Of course,” Tig said.

“Close your eyes and take my hand,” Chibs reached out for Tig. He sighed and closed his eyes, he took a hold of Chibs’ hand and together they walked up the final part of the hill. At the top Chibs put down the bag, walked round the back of Tig and wrapped his arms round his waist, “now open,” he whispered in his ear.

Tig opened his eyes, he’d expected there to be a nice view but nothing had prepared him for the sight before him. The hills beneath him were numerous, mist rolling, a blur of colours as far as the eye could see just as the sun appeared above the horizon and cast it’s red breaths across the world. The sun reflected on Tig and Chib’s faces, they glowed in its warmth. “Oh Chibby,” Tig sighed, “it’s beautiful.” Tig tried not to show this side too often, he knew the more he showed it the more vulnerable he became. But it was hard with Chibs, hard not to allow himself to relax and show his sensitive side.

Chibs pulled Tig even closer and kissed his neck, “I’ve wanted to bring ya here for a few weeks now, but cannae ever find an excuse.” He kissed him again, “I needed yer to see this, needed to be alone with yer away from the club and from the rest of the world.” He slipped round the front of Tig and cupped his face, “everythin’ is gonna be okay Tiggy ya hear me? No matter what happens later on today,” Chibs gulped, “no matter what Fawn says,” Chibs leaned in and held Tig. 

Tig nodded weakly, “Yes Chibby I hear you.” 

“Good,” he pressed a kiss to his forehead and then to Tig’s lips. They kissed graciously, lovingly, tasting each other and not wanting to pull away. But Chibs wanted to enjoy the view as much as possible so he gently prised himself from Tig’s grip. He opened up the pack and pulled out a large tartan blanket and lay it down on the grass. “Come sit with me,” he sat on the blanket and pulled Tig down with him. Then he produced a large coffee flask and two mugs. Finally he took out some croissants with ham and cheese in them and a few other food items, laying out a spread in front of them.

“Seriously?” Tig asked with a chuckle, “this important appointment of ours wasn’t to meet anyone it was,” he paused, “well,” and threw his hands out in front of him.

Chibs nodded, “aye, if I told ya I wasn’t sure yer’d wanna come,” he dipped his head sadly, “Tiggy we’ve been through a lot recently, I just needed to have yer on my own, needed us to have some time to feel better.”

Tig reached out for Chibs and gently stroked the scar on the left side of his face, “baby of course I’d of come, anything for you,” Tig reassured him, he leaned in and kissed Chibs’ cheek.

Chibs wrapped his arm round Tig’s waist and pulled him in close so Tig could rest his head on his shoulder, “thinks are gonna get better I promise.”  
They sat in silence just watching the sun rise and the mist with it too, they didn’t need to say anything; all they needed was each other’s company. Chibs pulled out a packet of cigarettes, lit one, passed it to Tig then lit his own. Tig could taste the other man’s lips on his cigarette and god it tasted good.

Once they’d finished smoking Chibs poured two mugs of coffee, passed one to Tig and then sat back, his hands wrapped tightly round the mug to keep himself warm. He sipped slowly, savoring the bitter taste, neither of them liked sugar, never had, it was the darkness and that earthy tang that woke them up. 

Tig sipped his coffee and turned to look at the other man, he admired his facial hair, his scars, all the wrinkles of his face, the outlines where he’d laughed and cried. His strong leader, friend and lover.

“We’ll tell them tomorrow,” Chibs suddenly remarked.

Tig looked back up, surprise written across his face, “what?” He said, his voice almost trembling, not from fear but excitement.

“Ya heard me Tiggy, I’m ready,” Chibs let out a sigh.

Tig had been ready to tell the club from day one that they were, as he so eloquently put it, fucking. Chibs on the other hand felt that so much shit had already gone down the last thing the club needed was to know their friends and their pres and VP were screwing around in each other’s beds. It wasn’t that Chibs was embarrassed and it wasn’t that he was afraid, he was rather certain the club would be accepting. Hell the club had accepted Venus, Chibs still felt awful about that but he couldn’t dwell on it now, there was still too much other shite to deal with. He just didn’t want to confuse the club or bring hate in from other charters or clubs; it wasn’t fair on the rest of the lads.

But now waking up next to Tig felt so natural, he couldn’t stand to think of them carrying on much longer the way they were. Tig was still sleeping around with crow eaters and hell even Chibs had had a few to kill the pain which was so unlike him. He hated it. He wanted it to be the two of them, out in the open, he wanted… God he wanted to bend Tig over the pool table in the club house and not care if anyone accidentally walked in. He wanted to fall asleep in the club house with Tig laid across his lap; he needed the club to know that this changed nothing, if anything it made them stronger as a charter. And so yes, as he looked across to Tig, face aglow due to the red sun, his messy curls a result of helmet hair, he knew he loved him more than anything and this was exactly what they needed. 

“Aye Tiggy, we’ll tell ‘em when we get back if it’s what yer want.”

Tig grinned, “Does that mean I can screw around with you in the club house?” 

Chibs sighed, “One thing at a time ay?”

Tig nodded and nuzzled into Chibs’ side, “Only messing.” He looked at the food, “so we gonna eat this or are you gonna pull out some paint brushes so we can do some still life?”

Chibs chuckled, “Eat Tiggy, s’gonna be a long day.”

Tig nodded, yes it was gonna be a very long day, his heart lurched when he thought about the purpose of them heading out this way. Originally he’d planned on going alone and not telling the others where he was going, but he was too close to Chibs now. Chibs saw everything, nothing got past him and he didn’t want his lover to worry so he’d confessed. He’d spoken to Fawn on the phone, she’d reached out to him though she wasn’t really sure why, she’d been going through a tough time, Colleen had blamed her that was all Tig knew. His little girl had called for help and told him that she hated him all in one phone call, he’d been left a crying mess by the end of it but knew he had to see her, to try and make things right.

They ate in silence, drank another mug of coffee, smoked another cigarette. They acted like a normal couple, acted like there was nothing to fear in the world, enjoying the view, enjoying the silence aside from the birds and their morning calls. 

“Wish I had a camera with me,” Chibs muttered when he’d finished eating. He wiped the crumbs from his goatee and smiled at Tig, “cause yer look perfect in this light.”

Tig wasn’t one to blush but he returned the smile, “So do you.” He paused, “We have camera’s Chibby or are you that old fashioned?” Tig pulled out his phone and waved it in Chibs’ face. 

Chibs laughed, yeah he’d forgotten phones, he pulled out his own, “Lemme take a photo of yer then.”

Tig looked out at the view, a serene smile played on his lips, oh yes Chibs thought, that was his handsome man and this photo would serve well when they were apart. 

“Now you,” Tig commanded, as he pointed his phone at Chibs who went to swipe it away, “eh yer don’t want one a’me,” he turned almost shyly. 

“Chibs come on man,” Tig persisted as he swatted Chibs’ hands, “please?”

Chibs sighed, knew it was a fight he wasn’t gonna win and let his hands drop to his lap, he stared out wistfully into the distance as Tig took several photos. “Better?” He asked turning and cocking an eyebrow.

“Much, now come here,” Tig grabbed Chibs and pulled him into him, he held his phone out in front so he could get a photo of them together. Chibs was blushing he could tell from the heat radiating from his cheeks, “don’t be shy now Chibby,” Tig grinned and gave him a big, sloppy kiss on his cheek as he took the photo. It was perfect.

Another moment passed and then Chibs begun to clean up, “guess we’d best get going then huh.” He was weary, knew he should have had more sleep, they should have gone to bed earlier instead of playing rough n tumble on the motel couch, against the walls, in the shower, the bath, on the floor…. He had the bruises on his inner thighs and upper arms to show for it, not to mention the state of his neck. 

“Just another minute,” Tig complained and pulled Chibs back down.

“Tiggy we got a way to go yet,” Chibs insisted.

“I know, I know,” Tiggy sighed, he understood but he continued to pull Chibs to him anyway. Chibs gave up the fight once again, he dropped to his knees and then snuffled forward so he was sat straddling Tig’s lap. “I’m here,” he murmured as he leant forward and kissed Tig, they both tasted of coffee and cigarettes, it was intoxicating and soon Tig’s hands were on his back, tracing the words on his cut. 

Chibs begun to push Tig back until he fell backwards onto the damp grass and still Chibs’ lips were on his skin, kissing face then back to his lips, his tongue seeking entrance. Their tongues now clashing together and already Chibs could feel himself growing hard against his jeans, he knew Tig would be the same, Jesus Christ it never took either of them long. His hands pinned Tig’s up above his head so he was squirming underneath him, “pay back for last night my love,” Chibs snarled in his ear before he bit and sucked on Tig’s ear lobe. Tig let out a muffled cry against Chibs’ neck.

“Yes Chibby, take your revenge,” he pleaded.

Chibs couldn’t help but smile, god he knew Tig loved it when he pretended to be harsh and cruel but Chibs couldn’t help but break character he had to let Tig know how much he loved him regularly or it didn’t feel right. 

But Chibs became conscious of where they were, out in the open… plenty of dog walkers around and people. Of course there was no one there yet but he was sure they’d be people before too long and shit he didn’t need to be arrested for this kinda shit. He pulled away, “sorry Tiggy, it’s just a bit…public.”

Tig cocked an eyebrow, “oh yeah and when have you been worried about public sex? You n the good Sheriff on her car,” he paused, “and in front of Quinn?” He shook his head, “yeah Chibby I hadn’t forgotten.”

Chibs sighed, Tig was right, god he hated it when he was right, “K but let’s be quick,” he agreed as he ducked back down to kiss Tig once again. “Sure thing, you know it never takes us long,” Tigs laughed.

Soon they were a mess of flesh, bodies tangled together, they’d thrown off their cuts and leather jackets, even though it was cold in the morning air, the prickling heat between their skin was becoming unbearable. Their belt buckles and flies had some bursting open, their hands desperately plunging into one another’s boxer shorts to release their throbbing members and as they begun to stroke they both moaned in time.

Each of them was fighting for dominance over the other, rolling around on the picnic blanket beneath them, their breath still misting on the air. “Need you,” Tig murmured into Chibs’ chest.

“Ya got me,” Chibs replied as he tugged extra hard on Tig’s dick so that he threw back his head in pleasure. “And I need you, in me, now.” Chibs commanded.

He didn’t want to strip off entirely, it would make it so much more difficult if anyone caught them and so he turned round onto all fours, his ass sticking up into the morning air. Tig smirked, he rubbed his own cock collecting pre-cum on his fingers and then rubbed Chibs’ to collect his. Yes they’d be enough for it to be an effective lubricant. 

He lined himself up behind Chibs, he held Chibs’s body tightly and leaned forward so he could whisper in Chibs’ ear, “prep or straight in?”

Chibs’ breath hitched as he tried to respond, he’d always been fond of a great deal of prep before sex, whereas Tig was usually the other way round. But he was so desperate for Tig in that moment, so conscious of time and getting caught and so damned horny that he gave in, “straight in baby, just make sure it’s slick,” he panted.

Tig rubbed his own cock, covering it with precum and then spat on Chibs’ asshole so that it was dripping. He knew the other had commanded straight in but he worried a little and so he thrust two fingers in and out of him quickly at first and then shoved his dick straight into his tight hole.

Chibs let out an almighty cry, it hurt, he knew it would hurt but it hurt a lot more than he thought it would. But as Tig begun to move in and out the pain collapsed into pleasure and soon he was bucking his own hips backwards to meet him. Of course he knew it would hurt, this angle was always deeper and Tig always managed to smash into his prostate again and again by the end. “Fuck Tiggy, yes,” he moaned like an animal.

“Yer like that Chibby?” Tig panted as he held onto Chibs’ hips so tight he knew he’d leave bruises. He loved watching the other man’s ass wobble, he removed one hand so he could slap Chibs several times. Each time Chibs gave a loud cry, it was too much, too pleasurable, his own cock was desperate for someone to touch it.  
Tig leaned forward and ran a hand through Chibs’ hair and then pulled his head back, Chibs cried out, god yes this is what he wanted to be taken, worshipped, owned. “Fuck don’t stop,” Chibs moaned. 

“Not gonna ya filthy slut,” Tig moaned as he yanked on Chibs’ hair harder. 

Yes, yes Chibs was a filthy slut, he was Tig’s filthy slut and he knew once he came this would embarrass him, he’d go back to being cuddling and a little prudish but in the middle of sex he always became such a whore for Tig. And Tig fucking knew it, fucking loved it, lived for it. He loved Chibs and would do anything to make him happy, and being inside him, a part of him was the greatest joy and pleasure he knew.

He let go of Chibs’ hair so his hand could reach down to grab his dick, “I’m gonna make ya cum baby don’t worry,” he panted. 

Tig begun to pump at Chibs’ dick, working him into a frenzy as he continued to thrust in and out. It didn’t take long till both of them felt an orgasm approach, “don’t cum till I tell you too,” Tig ordered. 

“Yes master,” Chibs moaned.

God, Tig loved it when Chibs called him that. His own orgasm was building now, stronger and stronger, he knew any second now. He squeezed Chibs even tighter and felt Chibs muscles tighten even more round his dick and then he let go with one almighty cry, “cum for me baby,” he practically shouted. And Chibs did, he came just as Tig commanded, his dick spurting hot cum all over the blanket underneath them. 

Tig pulled out of Chibs slwly and then rest his head on the other man’s back, they stay like that both panting, suddenly aware of how cold the morning air was. 

Tig collapsed next to Chibs and Chibs turned and did the same, “gonna need to wash this now,” Tig mused looking at the wet cum between them.

Chibs shuddered, “aye.” He closed his eyes as he lay on his back, rested his arms behind his head and when he opened them he watched the clouds slowly drifting by, orange and yellow and everything was still peaceful. He felt Tig shuffle and then his hands were on his skin again, “lift Chibby,” Tig said quietly. Chibs wondered what on earth he meant but then he twigged, he lifted his legs and hips a little, Tig used some tissues Chibs had bought with him for the picnic to clean his ass, the blanket and himself. 

Then he collapsed again, his head resting on Chibs’ chest, “perfect,” he murmured. Chibs nodded, “aye,” he ran his hands through Tig’s hair, “yer safe Tiggy, yer safe with me,” he reassured him. 

Just as Chibs felt relaxed Tig was back up, laid on top of him, kissing him and they were giggling, rolling around on the damp grass, Tig with a few leaves stuck in his hair. Finally when Chibs was on top he looked down sadly, “I know we could keep doing this forever baby, but we gotta go,” he brushed the hair from Tig’s forehead and kissed the cool skin there.

Tig nodded, “I know, I sorta hoped this was a dream I’d never wake from.”

“You won’t,” Chibs promised as he got up and reached out for the other.

Back in the car park Chibs tied the pack up to his Dyna and turned to Tig, “ready to ride bitch again?”

Tig sighed, he was pretending that he didn’t like it, but actually he sorta got a thrill from it, he shrugged, “sure.”

“I gotta take a slash I’ll be back in a sec,” Chibs walked off to the side of the car park. 

When he returned he saw Tig sat on his bike, his feet up on it and everything, just laid back relaxing. Chibs nearly moved his hands to his hips but jesus then he’d look like his mother. 

“Tiggy come on man,” he said.

Tig grinned, his eyes still shut, Chibs went up to him and playfully pushed him but still Tig wouldn’t budge. “Tiggy we gotta go, Fawn needs you.”

Tig sighed and opened his eyes, the mere mention of his daughter bought him crashing back to reality, “I know, I just,” he sighed and reached out for Chibs. Chibs obliged, they’d only just fucked so there was no way this was leading anywhere, it was obvious Tig just needed a bit of comfort. Chibs slid one leg over the bike, over Tig’s hips and then gently he sat down on the other man. He leaned forward and begun to kiss him gently, his hands running through Tig’s hair. 

“Listen baby when we return we’ll tell everyone okay? And then we can do this,” he paused as he bit his bottom lip, “we can do this as much as you want,” he kissed him again.  
Tig smiled and reached out to stroke Chibs’ face, Chibs couldn’t help but notice tears were forming in his bright eyes. 

“Oh darlin’” he sighed, when Tig got sad it didn’t take much to push him over the edge, but he had to be strong today. He stood up, still over the bike and Tig and helped Tig to sit up, then he sat back on the seat facing Tig so their bodies were pressed together. “No matter what Fawn says, or what the club say, or any a’tha shite. Ya have me do you understand?”

Tig closed his eyes, forcing a tear to roll down his cheek and he nodded weakly. 

Chibs wiped away the tear and cupped his cheek, “Alexander,” Tig opened his eyes, knew instantly he could trust every word that Chibs spoke, “we will always have a place like this.”


End file.
